


Take Me Home

by PurpliePanda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Family, Friendship, Jedi Ben, Jedi Training, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpliePanda/pseuds/PurpliePanda
Summary: Aslog wasn't meant to be anyone but the Organa family have taken her in and it forever has changed her life. Ben and her share a childhood together but that doesn't mean the dark side doesn't slip in thru the cracks of both of their minds.





	1. Chapter 1

Red. The room was red, red and pink. It had small lights everywhere and large windows that looked over the ocean. The color here was very different from anywhere the small eyes that belonged to the rooms occupant had ever seen. This room was in a castle or at least it seemed like a castle. In reality it belonged to the girl’s new guardians, a man had brought her here from her home. Chandrila was beautiful, she had seen the sliver sea on her entrance to the city.

“She was found on Coruscant. She was being held for terrorism.” The small girl could hear the solider form the other side of the door that hadn’t been closed all the way.

“terrorism?” That voice belonged to a male, he didn’t seem to believe what was being said.

“She was running away from a man she had stolen from, ran right out into a parade; the witnesses say she flipped a float. It took 5 soldiers to capture her. Apparently she was fast.” Nothing was said for a short minute but the girl knew they were talking about her, she had done those things. Slowly the door opened and a head peaked in. The girl didn’t stop looking at the door. The face she saw was a women’s she had her hair up in a fancy bun on the back of her head. She saw the man who had brought her here and one other man in a leather jacket. The door closed once more.

“Flipped a float?” The women asked she sounded almost impressed. Nothing was said for a moment before the door opened again. This time the people walked in and up to the girl but stopped when she took a step back. She held a good face but it was obvious the girl was at least uncomfortable. “I am Leia Organa and Han Solo.” She motioned to both her and the man. “Can I ask your name?” The girl looked at the lady and then the man she mentioned. It was obvious that the girl knew those named by the way looked at them but they couldn’t tell if she believed that they were really them.

“General, she don’t talk much. I’ve only gotten her to nod and motion to a few thing.” The women waved the man off; not needing him to give the girl a out to not talk to them. The girl almost seemed to be sizing them up. Like she could tell what kind of people they were just by staring at them long enough. With her being force sensitive maybe she could be.

“Are we even sure this was the girl that tossed the float?” Both the man and Leia looked up at Han. “How do we know it wasn’t just some random bystander who didn’t want to see her crushed and **they** flipped the float?” While Han made a good point Leia couldn’t help but sigh and roll her eyes. If that was going to be brought up in front of the child was not the place to talk about this.

“It’s her.” Everyone stopped and looked behind them. There stood a boy, dark hair and eyes he was about 10 or so, tall and rather stoic for someone so young. “I can… Feel her.” The boy didn’t take his eyes off the girl.

“Ben…” Han couldn’t tell if he was warning his son to not be here or if he was shocked by the child’s ever going connection to the force. Ben paid his father no mind and walked into the room, right past his mother and to the girl.

“Ben, are you sure?” Leia asked her son, his connection to the force made him a valuable asset in a moment like this. The boy didn’t look up from the girl; he was measuring her. It was strange to see someone like him. Someone who wasn’t his uncle, he hardly believed anyone else could be like him. All Ben could do was nod; he was sure she was force related.

Ben raised his hand, and slowly a small orb of marble that had been in the room slowly made its way over. He let watched the girls eyes widen and her mouth slightly fall slack as she watched the orb float in front of her face. He had controlled what she had only been able to fumble thru. She had throw objects in without thought or reason when she had been scared or hurt but never by her own will or choice. Yet here stood someone not to much older than her; controlling ever second he held the orb; his will was absolute; unlike anything she had ever seen. Her skin tingled at the feeling. She held her hand out and Ben softly landed the orb in her hand.

“Ben is our son and he is like you, he is on his way to becoming a Jedi.” Leia placed her hand on her son’s shoulder as she spoke to the girl. She didn’t take her eyes off the orb. Still just stunned by what she had just seen. “We want to help you.” The girl finally looked up at the women.

“Aslog” The girl said one word and that word was her name. Leia smiled at the girl, she looked down and saw how Ben had reacted, his eyes hadn’t felt the girl face. While she was memorized by the orb, Ben was captivated by their new guest.

“So what do you want to do with the girl?” Han and Leia both thought that this would be a good start for their son to finally having someone he could relate too. Ben never took much intreats in the other children or much that didn’t also involve the force. Leia looked over at Han who couldn’t do much more then shrug, almost like they could have a unspoken conversation between then.

“She can stay with us. The resistance will be her home.” Leia looked over at Aslog who looked up at the women. Aslog had never had a true home before; she lived with the orphans and only had the two old women who cared for all the children to really call her home. The two old women were nice; never yelled or beat them like she had seen some women do to their own children. The down side to it of course was that they couldn’t always keep track of the great number of children they housed. Aslog wondered if they would ever noticed she hadn’t come back, she had spent two week in her cell before the soldiers had taken her.

With a final nod her fate had been sealed. She would stay with Leia Organa, Han and Ben Solo.

As time went on not much had changed in the Solo household, everyone did the same thing as before. Woke had breakfast, Han was working on getting another group together to go on a ‘job’, while Leia was busy with her position as the General of the resistance. Ben had his studies and his training. Aslog hadn’t said much and often wouldn’t leave the room that she had been given. Ben didn’t seem to mind her much and Leia and Han hadn’t been able to address their newest roommate.

As they sat at breakfast in there well furnished house, the windows let in a great amount of sun and the number of painting and vases match in number to the great many other ones that were for show in the house. The house looked more of a museum then that of a house. The only noise was the small talk mostly between Leia and Han about what needed to be done, they hadn’t taken much notices at the lack of of the child they had taken in missing until the subject of Luke came up.

“Where is our new little force magnet?” Han asked with his half smile, Ben shrugged it wasn’t like it was his job to look after the functional mute. She hadn’t shown any force abilities while she had been here. Ben used the force daily and couldn’t understand the life Aslog had up to this point that would leave her so closed off to using her abilities. Why be normal? they were so much more then that.

“Im sorry sir, she… we.. um.” The maid stumbled with her words and this made Leia stop her meal to look up give a rather unimpressed look. She didn’t have time for stumbling; if there was a problem she need the fact not some pitiful attempt at politic correctness. “She locked herself in the study this morning.” The girl didn’t take her eyes off her feet.

“And no one thought it prudent to mention that!” Leia shouted at the girl, Han felt bad for the girl. The wrath of his wife was something not even he wanted to deal with. Ben seemed un fazed by his mothers burst.

“With your important meeting this morning with the diplomates coming in we thought it best to try and wait for her to calm down…” the girl responded still fixed on shoes as she spoke. Leia understood what the girl was trying to do, it was nice to know that her staffed cared enough for her that they tried to lighten her load. But Leia didn’t need that; she had everything under control and putting out fires were her job. She knew bringing this girl into her home wasn’t going to be a perfect fit right away.

“How has that worked out so far?” The unimpressed tone she held made Han smile. He couldn’t help it, she was witty and nothing fazed her. Sometimes he felt like Leia was this untouchable force of courage and wit. Small moment like this made him love her all the more.

“She seemed to be using the force to keep the door closed. We can’t know for sure if she is doing any better.” This got young Ben to pop his head up. He wanted to see her use the force he wanted to know if she was truly like him with his own eyes. Ben got out of his seat and made his way for the door. Neither of his parents said anything, they didn’t really connect much with their son and it almost felt foreign to them to reprimand him. Ben was a good kid, hardly got in trouble and would always be studying or in his room. He didn’t spend much time bothering anyone not even the nanny. “General, I’m sorry but you really have to be going.” The girl spoke and Leia waved her off and nodded.

“Han, can you handle this?” Leia asked as she moved to leave thru the other entrance that lead to the other side of the house. Han raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips he didn’t really want to deal with this, he had his own things to do. He looked down the hall that he had been able to see from the comfort of his chair. Ben had already left his vision; it wasn’t like he could leave his son to deal with the matter of a unstable child. Slowly he got up grabbed the coffee he had from the table and lazily waved goodbye to the general as he made his way after his son.

Ben had made it to the study door no one was there; they must have just been passing by and checking the door. He knew he wouldn’t be able to simply push the door open. He felt it; the force was holding the door, it was pushing it and the hum that Ben could feel in his head let him know she wasn’t controlling it. It would come in waves, if you listened you could hear the wood crack under the pressure. Now that Ben listened it almost sounded like breathing, the pattern and the way that it moved.

“Can you open it?” Ben jumped when he heard his fathers voice, he hadn’t even seen or heard him coming up. Looking up at the man he seemed unimpressed by all this. His father had always seemed unimpressed with the force like he was tired of dealing with it all. He knew that his father was a war hero and that he had helped his uncle save the galaxy but Han always seemed more annoyed by this then proud or honored.

Looking at the door Ben thought he could open it, his control over the force was stronger then hers. There was no question to that but her seemed more primal; like the force was a reaction to her feelings or thoughts not a tool like her arm or hand like it was for Ben. It only took a moment for Ben to push the door open with the force, he had knocked it clean off the hinges and when it feel flat there was a scream and Han only had a second to react and grab his son as two book came flying at them. They landed flat on the wall before sliding down the wall and landing on the ground.

Ben stood up first and tried to walk in but his father grabbed his shoulder, Han wanted to go in first while he knew that a book to the face most likely wouldn’t have hurt him or Ben, he really didn’t want to hear it from Leia about how a bruise or a broken nose could have been avoided. As Han moved in he saw how there were several objects floating around not in a pattern or moving much. He located her quickly she was sitting on the ground under the window with her hands over her ears curled up, knees to her chest she looked scared. She was looking up at them tears in her eyes. Ben walked over ignoring the objects like they were nothing.

“What are you doing?” Ben was blunt and to the point, the girl didn’t seem to notice his tone but Han rolled his eye. He had no grace it seemed with talking to others. He had no idea where that came from given his own silver tongue and Leia was a politician.

“I am sorry! I didn’t mean to the vase just flew off the table. I didn’t hear the lady and she scared me and I didn’t mean to!” She spoke very quickly and it was now Ben’s turn to roll his eyes. She had used the force without releasing it. Han remembered when Ben had first done that; he was 4 or so and once he had released he could toss and pick up things at will it was a none stop massacre of expensive relics and art.

“Dont worry about that, stuff breaks all the time. Look.” Ben pointed out to the door and as Han looked he noticed that he wasn’t actually pointing to the door but outside the door way. “Dad dropped some of mom’s fancy dinner wear. I promise you; if anyone is in trouble its him.” Han couldn’t help exhale as he released that he had in fact dropped the one of a kind hand crafted cup. He hadn’t even been paying attention when he had grab Ben the cup just didn’t even matter. A single curse left his lips as he rubbed his face. Leia was going to be pissed.

“But it was beautiful and the Lady had said it was one of a kind.” The girl seemed to be calming down or at least it was assumed so as the objects seemed to be finding their way to the ground.

“Dont worry about it. There is tones of junk here; breaking it just gives mom a reason to get home. See.” without much thought or effort Ben had pushed a small figure off the near by table with his hand. Before Han even realized what was happening Ben had broken another priceless art pieces.

“Ben!” This caused the brown haired boy to look up at his father. He didn’t seem remorseful of his actions. “You cant just go breaking stuff!” Han tried to tell him but all Ben did was roll his eyes. His father seemed to be missing the point of making their new guest feel comfortable. While Ben didn’t know what it was like to be shunned for being force sensitive he did know for his lessons with Uncle Luke that not having a good handle on what was happening was only going to lead to more harm then good.

“Why? Mom’s not gonna know and besides your already in trouble. Might as well make it worth it.” Ben smiled as he motioned to the picture of Han that was him dressed in military finery. It had been made against his will. Leia had gotten someone to paint Han without him having to sit for a painting. It was the number one item Han had tried to get Ben to destroy as a child and had by some strange twist of fate had severed Ben’s toddler years.

Han knew he shouldn’t allow Ben to rope him into this. But when he looked down at the girl he noticed she was looking up at him completely forgetting whatever it was that had upset her. She was waiting for him to either join them in the pit of shame that had created or to be the responsible adult. Rubbing the back of his neck he exhaled and shock his head.

“Well get it down here.” Han felt a small amount of shame but it soon went away as the little girl jumped up and started clapping her hands. The objects in the room had rested and with her smile it seemed like any worries that were there had gone away. Han had to assume that mean he had ‘handled’ everything just fine.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's goodbye

Things had changed in the Solo household as time went on everyone had gotten use to Aslog living with them. Han had spent much more time with her then Leia; there had even been a period of time where she just followed him around and didn’t say anything. Han had no idea how much he would miss that till Luke had come to visit and they had forced her into Jedi training with Ben. Ben was about the only reason she wanted to go. Now that she had been in Jedi training she had become Ben’s shadow. She wouldn’t even talk unless Ben or Han were there. Which was an improvement from not talking at all. 

Today was a special day seeing as today was the day Ben was leaving with Luke to go to the temple to finally start his true training as a Jedi. There was going to be a big party to send him off. The temple had taken some time to get built and with their being more and more young Jedi popping up Luke knew he had start training the next generation. 

“This suck!” Aslog shouted as she lifted the dress she was in to walk and flop onto her bed. The dress was big and fluffy and itchy. She had never been forced to wear anything like this before now; there were going to be a lot of ‘important’ people there tonight to see Luke and Ben off so that meant everyone had to get dressed up. With Aslog not being truly apart of the Organa family so she wasn’t expected to show up to parties or events or parades like Ben and Han were. Ch But today was different; this was about saying goodbye to Ben and she wasn’t going to miss that. 

“Hey! Language!” Han shouted as he pulled out the dress stocking that were in the girls dresser. Aslog groaned and fell back on her bed. Han couldn’t help the small chuckle that came out. She was being dramatic but he felt the same, the formal wear was anything but comfortable. She was about as use to it as Han’s was. Leia had pretty much forced him in the stuffy white shirt and the military jacket that had more metals and gems on it then cloth it seemed. She had made a few threats as well. “Come on stocking and shoes on.” He tossed the stocking on her face as he grabbed her shoes. Leia was helping bed get ready given that she knew the girl responded better to Han. 

Aslog sighed pulled the stocking on, Han came over and snapped on the fancy shoes Leia had picked out. Over all the outfit was ugly; fluff and shades of blue and purple with flowers. Normally the girl walked around in black pants and a pink wrap shirt with simple leather boots. The only give away to her wealthy background being her fancy hairdo; Aslog had to keep her hair cut short while she lived in the city growing up. Ever since coming to live with her new family she had refused to cut her hair. Han and Leia didn’t mind her hair was a beautiful dark strawberry blonde it fit well with her hazel eyes. 

“Come on, lets get your hair up.” Han sat at the little vanity that they had in the room. Leia would normally do her hair but today Han would have to make do. She stood between his legs her back turned to him as he brushed out the waves in her hair trying to be careful of the knots. 

“Ben’s going to come back right, Han?…” Aslog’s voices was soft, She hadn’t been upset or been sad the thru this whole experiences. She had hugged Ben and told him how happy she was for him and even laughed when he tried to pry her off him. Ben had recently turned 12 and still wasn’t to thrilled with women. Han guessed he was lucky Luke would have to deal with that part of his childhood and not him. 

“Of course, he will be back for birthdays and holidays. You can always write him too. Im afraid the temple is too remote so you can’t holo him.” Han explained to the girl. She seemed like she was trying not to be sad but her tone gave it away. Ben had been the best friend she had ever had. Han knew what it was like to grow up the way she did and he also knew she was very lucky for ending up with them; he suspected that Aslog was aware of this. Something he wished he could have changed. She might not have called him father or Leia mother but she was their responsibility and while he couldn’t speck for Leia he could say he loved her like his own. If they had gotten her a few years sooner she might not have even remembered that hole in a wall she had come from. 

“Beside here in the next year or so you will be going to the temple too, Aussie.” Han tried to show her the bright side of things. But she tensed up, her shoulders going up to her ears; he even thought she had stopped breathing then the next thing he knew a stuffed animal was being tossed across the room. 

“I’m sorry!” She rushed out turning around and looking Han in the eye. Ben and Luke had helped her so the Force had gotten easier for her to control and it wasn’t very often that they had accidents anymore. But this did tell Han something; she was upset. Upset about Ben leaving or maybe upset about going to Luke’s temple. Or maybe it was a combo of the two; it was a lot of change all at once. 

Han smiled down at the girl and shrugged his shoulder. “If you wanna trash your room thats between you and Leia.” He said causally; he knew in these moment he just needed to be cool and calm. That always calmed her down; even when she got in trouble as long as you punished her with a cool tone and calm head she responded well to the punishment. It was actually shocking how well Han could handle being calm when it meant something to him. 

Aslog turned back around and allowed Han to finish his assault on her hair. He had gotten it in a simple bun on the back of her head. Nothing fancy but enough to keep it out of her face and with a sliver clip to hold her bangs back made it complete. They walked out into the hall down to Ben’s room where they saw Leia finishing putting Ben’s metals on his formal jacket. He looked stiff and didn’t seem to be enjoying this at all. Han almost felt bad for his son; maybe if he wasn’t in the same boat he might have. 

“You look so fancy!” Aslog smiled as she ran up to Ben pulling his hand with both of hers as she smiled up at him. Ben didn’t pull away just rolled his eye. He took in her out and noticed how stuffy it was and for a moment he couldn't believe his mother actually picked out a dress that ugly. He knew the girl he had grown attached to would never have chosen this for herself. 

“You look ridiculous.” Leia’s eyes almost popped out of her eye, well they would have if they could. Han tried to cough down the laughter that was trying to make its way out. Ben looked to his mother; brows frowning he was very serious as he addresser her. “What the matter with you, mom?” Leia had to hold back ever fiber in her being not to slap her son. 

At the dinner party Han, Ben, and Aslog were all standing in line next to Leia. People would come up and say hello to them and would say things like “Ben you have gotten so big.” or “Is this the girl we have heard so much about.” it went on and on. They had to have been putting up with that for about an hour before Aslog started shuffling on her feet. It felt like she had rocks in her shoes. She would use Ben’s arm to stabilize herself whenever they got a min to breath and try to shift the weight from one foot to the other. Ben felt bad for her; this was her first time having to be shown like this and while she was doing a good job of not complaining it was obviously having an effect on her. 

While Ben was only a year and some odd months older then her it showed in both demeanor and their physical trait. Ben stood almost a foot and a half taller then the girl. She looked as if she had missed a growth cycle or two; also Ben had a clam way about him that said ‘i don’t care’ which some how made him seem more adult then his 12 years. Aslog was shy in the crowed and often just let Ben say whatever needed to be said. Normally it was just ‘thank you’ or ‘you too’. 

“Oh my, look at her! She is adorable Leia.” Ben looked up from helping Aslog to stand solid on her feet. Ben couldn’t remember where he knew this lady from but he did know her and from what he could recall he didn’t like her. She was someone who thought she was important and as far as his mother was concerned she was. Ben just knew she had a lot of money which wasn’t important; it was just relevant. “You know, after you brought home this little one almost everyone went out and tried their hand at getting one. It’s not as easy as you made it out to be.” The women had laughter in her voice, she obviously had been drinking and Ben held onto Aslog’s hand tightly. He couldn’t stand these people; his mother and father just stood there nodding their head having half smiles letting these people say and do whatever they liked. 

“She isn’t a pet! Aslog is going to be a great Jedi! She deserves your respect.” The lady seemed shocked at first; Ben had snapped at her but then she looked down at the girl and saw how she was practically hiding behind Ben. The lady couldn’t tell from her point of view but it looked like she was shaking. She snorted before laughing and putting her hand on Leia’s shoulder. 

“Your son is such a hoot!” She was able to chock out with her laughter, making Leia and Han chuckle nervously. Their son the hot head was coming out and Leia knew it was best to break this up while she still could. She nodded to Han who simply nodded back before guiding the children outside. He couldn’t stay with them but knew that Ben needed to calm down. 

“Just chill out, we will buy you sometime; okay?” Ben just shrugged and looked away from his father. He just hated how he was suppose to kiss everyone boots because they were somehow ‘important’. They weren’t important to him and they treated him like a child with no respect so why in the world would he respect them. This was all broken; his mother was doing what was right and that should have been enough. 

Ben looked down and saw that Aslog was still holding his wrist. She was watching Han leave and then she looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He felt like she was grateful to have gotten away from the party. He was for sure, he only wished he could get out of these dress cloths. He was a Jedi not a prince; he wasn’t his mother. 

“I cant wait to be away from all here.” He moved over to the railing to look over the pond that they had in the backyard of the mansion. Him and Aslog had spent many summer afternoons swimming in that pond; skipping lessons and running away from C3PO. The robot always seemed to have something to say and Ben just didn’t want to hear it most of the time. 

Aslog didn’t walk over with Ben she just hugged her arms, it wasn’t cold but it was technically the winter season here on Chandrila and without Ben next to her she wasn’t producing a lot of heat. It was hard for her to keep a smiling face now that it was just the two of them. She didn’t want Ben to go she wanted things to stay the same and for them to see each other everyday and have fun. 

“I am going to miss you.” Her voice was a little more than a whisper but he heard her. He turned and looked at her, she looked small; Ben didn’t really know but it felt like she had hardly grown since being here. Sometime he felt like she was still that frighten girl hiding under the window in his mothers study. 

“Come with me, your only a year away from being able to go anyway. Luke is my uncle he won’t stop us.” Ben moved over to her he had a smile on his face but she didn’t, he knew that look. It was the look she got whenever anyone talk to her about being a Jedi or about her and the force. It was the look that told him she didn’t want to go. “Why are you so scared? I would never let anything happen to you. It’s my job to protect everyone in the galaxy!” 

“I-I don’t want to leave our home…” Ben relaxed from his tense position. He never took into account that while this was the only place he had ever been and he was ready for adventure Aslog had already lived a life of adventures. This was the first place she had been that she felt like was her own and she didn’t want to leave and she didn’t want it to change. Ben knew blowing up at her would do no good but he just didn’t understand how this place would be anyones home. 

His mom and dad fought all the time, either about Ben or politics or just when they would get on each others nerves. Everything was sterile and like a museum; no place for people to live in. The only comfort they had was each other, he hated leaving Aslog here. She belonged with him, she had so much to learn from Uncle Luke. He was a Jedi master; and given their potential this was what they were born for. Ben moved his hand to the back of Aslog’s head and pulled her in close to his chest; she wrapped her arms around his middle. 

“Home isn’t a place. It’s the people; so long as your with me. Your home.” All Aslog did was hug Ben tighter. She couldn’t understand why her throat had tight or why she wanted to cry but the tear’s that were building in her eyes slowly passed over her lashes. 

The next day Ben lift while the sun was just coming up over the trees. It was beautiful but all Aslog could do was cry into Han’s shoulder as they watched Ben and Luke leave on the curser. Aslog knew she wouldn’t see Ben again until it was her turn to leave for the temple; the thought only made her cry more. She felt a hand on her back and when she looked up she saw Leia too was crying; while still in Han’s arms she leaned over and hugged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. I have 6 chapters planned out so far; with it open ended to be more.


	3. The Grand Game PT1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be one big chapter but I split it. Felt it would flow better that way so we will see.

  
Days had past into months and months into years and soon enough 15 year old Aslog was suppose to start her journey to become a Jedi. In all honest it was suppose to happen almost two years ago but Han and Aslog had found ways to push it off. Saying she needed more time at home for her common studies after all she was behind given that fact that she was from the slums. Leia allowed it for awhile but it wasn’t long before the fighting between Han and Leia got to a point of being almost unbearable for the staff to handle. They went thru people faster then they could hire them.

Aslog didn’t mind the fighting that meant Han would take her with him on special little mission. Chewie was teaching her how to shoot both blaster and his crossbow. Leia wasn’t happy about this; she knew eventually Aslog was going to be fighting but that was going to be as a Jedi with honor not with two old smugglers would for sure had better things to do. Han knew Leia was upset by him bringing their ward and thus made him want to do it all the more. The other good thing about bringing Aslog with him was it always gave him a reason to come back. “The kid miss you.” He would say when really he meant “I miss you.” and Leia knew so she would hug him and the girl and everything would restart.

Ben was almost 16 now, he was head of his class as a Jedi; the time there had brought a higher awareness to the force that he hadn’t been able to reach before now. He often would go off on his own to meditate. Despite his solitary preferences he was very popular among the others padawans. The others looked up to him due to his skills and lineage; this both upset and pleased Ben. He loved that he was a leader that he could guild and teach the other but he hated that many only listened to him due to his connection to his Uncle; this lead to Ben distancing himself from his uncle. He wouldn’t seek him out for wisdom outside lessons, even going as far as only calling him Master and no longer Uncle. The two girls at the Temple both had crushes on Ben they seemed only interested him in for his parents fame which made Ben want very little to do with them. Anytime someone started off with “Your Han Solo’s son, the war hero?” Ben tended to write them off.

Ben and Aslog had been pen pals this whole time never missing a chance to write one another. They would send letters weekly, Ben had made her promise not to discuss their letters with his parents. Which Aslog agreed to, he hadn’t talked about anything that she felt would be disagreeable but that didn’t matter; Ben didn’t want them to know. He would send a letter for his mother or father monthly but normally was just asking for updates on things at home and saying he was healthy. Never about his studies or his life at the temple. Luke had tried to explain to them that he was just a teenager now and more moody but he was otherwise good.

At the moment Luke and Ben were on their way to Chandrila to gather Aslog. She too was having a going away party. Much smaller Ben had to believe; Aslog wasn’t born high and even if Leia and Han left her a great deal in there passing it wouldn’t mean much for anyone highly born. A lower family might attempt to earn her good favor knowing that Ben favored her. That would be smart until the point that Ben found out about it. Ben’s fist tightened at the thought, he wouldn’t let anyone use her; he did favor her and he would protect her.

“Are you looking forward to seeing your parents again?” Ben didn’t even look over at his master; this was his third or forth try at small talk and Ben continued to give him the same afters which was a head nod and not looking up from his book. In all truth Luke really couldn’t understand why Ben rejected him so hard; the back of his mind often drifted to darker thoughts of the dark side being in the young man but Luke didn’t listen to those thought. Fear and doubt were the way to the dark side and he couldn’t curse Ben to that fate just because he had fears.

As the shuttle came to a stop Ben couldn't help but mutter a “finally” under his breath as he stood. He and his master exited the shuttle at the same time; Ben was tall for his age and stood almost as tall as his Master now. Ben noticed his parents right away his moms bun was the same and his father was still wearing that jacket he loved; he also noticed his mother go from a scowl to a smile as she turned form his father to see him.

Behind his father stood the person he wanted to see. Aslog her hair had gotten longer and her golden pink tones were still bright but besides that she looked different. She was no longer soft she was now toned and taller then the last time he had seen her; she was still a great deal shorter then him but never the less taller. Her face was still puffy in the cheeks but other then that her face had become more adult. Her chest was different; Ben wasn’t stupid he knew what happen; it happen to all girls. But for some reason up till now he hadn’t thought about it happening to Aslog, she was in his mind always going to remain the same.

“Ben!” She ran past Han and Leia to get to him first. She collided with his larger body; smile on her face and giggling. He couldn’t stop a small half smile from forming on his lips. He was able to support her with one arm going around her. Her feet making it off the ground, he placed her down to see her face she was breathless from her sprint. “I’ve miss you. So much has changed, you will have to see the new garden and Han got a new ship!” He knew all this from her letters but she was so happy that he just smiled at her.

Leia moved in to hug her son who hardly returned it; she tried not to take it personal, Luke had told her about his moods. “Yeah; only because someone stole his.” Leia teased her husband who just scoffed and rolled his eyes before hugging his son and patting him on back; Ben didn’t react to this, his father seemed to not notice Ben’s distance.

“Its the Falcon, I will get her back; don’t you worry.” Now it was Leia’s turn to scoff. That ship had in a way been a curse since the death star. It was his man cave and escape car a big part of Leia was happy to see the thing go. “What?” Han snapped turning to his wife, arms crossed. Leia copied him and raised her brow. Ben felt pressure on is hand and now noticed that Aslog was holding his hand; he hadn’t even remembered her taking it, he didn’t mind. It seemed things went right back to how they were. Ben didn’t care if his parents wanted to fight but he wasn’t going to take any part in it. He rolled his eyes before pulling Aslog towards they exit, there were better thing to do.

Luke sighed as he watched the two leave. “Leia!” both parents stoped their bickering to look at Luke just to notice that the children had left they turned just in time to see the two leave the dock. Han sighed rubbing the back of his head; they had done it again. Leia ran a hand down her face exhaling, she didn’t know why they couldn’t just stop sometime; she looked over to Han to see him also disappointed in himself.

“Sorry, Luke.” He smiled and shrugged it off before hugging his sister and brother in-law. They made their way into the house now Luke told them about the children; how soon enough there would be a whole group of new Jedi to protect the galaxy. Honestly it was what he was always talking about but Leia was always happy to hear that things were going well. Ben had protected a important Allie several months ago which had opened up more trade for Leia’s supporters.

Luke came to a stop in a long empty hall that overlooked the gardens. They looked down in time to see Ben showing Aslog his grandfathers lightsaber. He had out and was showing her the basics of wielding it. He was an amazing teacher, Luke had told Ben that it would be his job to get Aslog up to speed with the rest of the class and it seemed he wasn’t wasting any time. That brought a smile to his face, Ben was going to be everything Luke wanted the Jedi to be.

“Ben has been asking why he can’t go on missions anymore.” Leia looked away from the two in the garden to her brother. They had been faced with rumors of who Darth Vader truly was. Leia had been working on crushing those rumors but that seemed to other breath more life into them. “One of the children know.” That made Leia’s eyes widen; Ben could never know that his grandfather was Darth Vader himself. He was too vital to the Jedi to bring any doubt in his mind. “I have made sure they keep their distance but I don’t know how much longer I can keep it from him. He is…” Luke chuckled looking back at his padawan who was now using the force to splash Aslog with the water from the pond. She laughed trying to hug him while wet but he dodged her. “very smart.” Luke finished.

“Well why don’t we tell him if you actually believe he is so smart?” Han didn’t mean it as a insult to his son but more so to the people who praised him one second and then belittled him the next. Leia inhaled she didn’t want to fight with Han but he made it so hard. How were they suppose to tell him that the person who was the nightmare of bedtime stories was also the person they had told him to look up to. They had given him the lightsaber with hope that he would do better then the people who owned it before; Luke and Anakin.

“Go get them cleaned up for dinner.” Leia said a hand on her forehead rubbing away the migraine that was coming on. Han inhaled he knew he was being dismissed like he was a servant. He felt Ben might as well not even be his child at this point. He hardly wanted to see his father or write him. He spent all his time at the temple or working in his mothers politics. With a over dramatic bow to make his point that he was upset he left them. Leia intently was relived to have him gone.

“Are you happy to have Ben here?” a giggle came from Aslog as she nodded, Han had sent Ben to his bedroom to get ready as he went with the fairer of the two. He often would help her get her hair done. Han would help her do her hair whenever she needed it done for an event now, he enjoyed the time that it gave them together and he knew he didn’t have very more moments like this with her. Han smiled as he pulled her hair thru the ties. “Better not let Luke do this for you; he isn’t nearly as good as I am.” He teased and jokingly pulled her hair a little. He looked up in the mirror when she didn’t respond. She had her eyes cast down and it almost looked like tears were in her eye.

Aslog didn’t want Luke to do her hair either but it was more she didn’t want to go at all. To the temple; it felt like this fate that was predetermined and she had no choice in the matter. She was going to be a Jedi if she liked it or not. That didn’t feel like how it was suppose to be; wasn’t she suppose to love this, love learning about the force and how to protect people and the balance of the world. But she didn’t, she hated it.

“You don’t want to go.” Han’s words were soft and when she looked up shocked he had been able to read her thoughts so easily. She slowly turned around to look up at him and he looked back down at her on the vanity stool. He knew it; they never talked about it but whenever it came up about the force and what she was going to do she would change the subject or just reluctantly agree. Leia and Luke didn’t even seem to notice they would just smile; another Jedi in the master plan he had to guess.

“Do you think Leia and Luke would let me stay?” She didn’t seem hopeful as she asked, like somehow she knew that they wouldn’t. Maybe the force, maybe just being a smart kid; Han couldn’t tell. He rubbed the back of his head, exhaling hard as he sat down on the end of her bed near by. He really didn’t have a say in any of this Jedi stuff, with Ben or Aslog. He knew if he brought it up to Leia she would call him selfish saying that he was trying to take the greatest opportunity from her. Luke would listen but Leia would be mad, she would be mad that he had gone over her and excluded her.

“I don’t know, kid.” When she looked down nodding slowly; she was coming to term with her fate. Han thought back to when he was 15 he had no idea what he wanted for lunch most of the time let alone what he was going to do with his life. He some how had thought that Ben and Aslog having it all written out for them made their lives easier but now he was seeing he was wrong. At 14 no one knows what they want to do and being told what to do is just as bad as not having any choices. “But I don’t see why we cant talk about it with Luke.” He smiled as she turned around and smiled at Han before going over and hugging him. Han placed hand on the back of her head before kissing her forehead. Leia was going to **kill** him.

They had finished getting ready, Aslog had been hoping Leia would just let them have a small family dinner but apparently there had been a lot of politic problems raising and Leia needed to win the favor of a about of important men and women so Aslog got a going away party. Not nearly as big as Ben’s was but it still was a event. Ben’s party was filled with laughter and joy, drunken giggling and dancing. Aslog felt the whole rooms eyes on her as she stood at the top of the stairs. Apparently her and Han were late, everyone was there even Ben and Luke were down stairs in the large room. She gripped Han’s arm tightly he did the same as he saw everyone looking at them.


	4. The Grand Game PT2

  
Han knew this wasn’t a mistake, Leia had planned this. She was using Aslog as a distraction from the events that were playing out. It was no secret that Leia planned to leave the girl a great deal to be managed by Ben in her passing. Surely a great number of young men and greedy families would reach for that. Han felt his throat go dry as he walked down the stairs. Everyone was staring at them! He wanted to shout at them to mind their own business. Han couldn’t tell if Aslog was pushing him down the stairs or if he was her but he knew that every fiber of his being told him to get out.

As they made it to the end of the stairs Ben moved up to the the bottom of the stair case next to his mother. She smiled rather proudly of herself as she looked up at the girl, when she saw Ben she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Do you like her dress better this time?” Ben hadn’t realized he was staring until now. Her dress was simple it was a grey v neck, empire waste with a stain band for the belt and a sheer flowing sleeve. Ben was much more impressed with this outfit. Her hair was done simply as well; nothing fancy just a common braid down her back with a few clips in them. She looked soft and airy.

When she got to the bottom Han’s eyes widened and his lips pushed together as he looked around. “What is going on?” He huskily whispered to his wife she just smiled and took his arm before turning back to everyone with a smile. Everything seemed to just go back to normal. Ben grabbed Aslog’s hand and placed in inside his elbow. He proceeded to act as if it was completely normal but Aslog was almost in aw that he had done so. He was being so formal at the moment; his normally wild curls were pushed back and his cream Jedi robes were gone and replaced with a dark brown part of fitted robes. It had dark gold embellishments and it was enough to make him stick out because it was not formal wear but not enough so that it seemed rude.

Ben and Aslog made there way from the stairs over to the balcony, there were too many people for either of their liking. She let Ben guild her thru the mass of people. People were whispering about them as they moved but neither seemed to mind, the only thing they wanted was to get off the giant stage. Once outside Ben visibly relaxed; he was sure his mother wanted him to stop and talk with several people before disappearing but he wasn’t one for politics or telling people what they wanted to hear simply because it was ‘right’. His mother wasn’t a graceful lady but she was still a lady and she had a city state to run so sucking up was just apart of that. A part Ben hated.

He leaned down on resting his elbows on the railing. Aslog jumped up on the railing using it as a seat. Ben could stop the half smile on his face as she had to work harder at it given her slippery dress. He looked back over the garden. It was weird but he missed this in a way. He was on his way to being a Jedi but the nights of slipping away and just being in the quite was nice. He hoped that the future would have them sneaking off to the woods by the temple to do this.

As they sat there Aslog watched Ben’s relaxed face as he looked over the garden. They had without much thought just knew they were going to end up out here. They often went off just the two of them so it wasn’t surprising but it did kind of amaze her that they were so in sync. The smile that graced her lips slowly faded; Ben wasn’t going to be happy if she didn’t go to the Jedi temple. He had been looking forward to it; he had told her in a letter that had even gotten her hut set up.

“Ben…” He gave a hum in return. “I-I don’t want to..” Aslog looked down and away. Ben looked over at her and stood up. She never had a hard time talking to him. She was always open with him about everything. That was one thing he enjoyed about her company, he never had to worry about if she had a face she was just her and that let him be just him. He stood letting her know she had his attention. That didn’t help make her nerves go away. She didn’t want to upset Ben and even if Luke understood that she didn’t want to be a Jedi that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to be one. She could still very well end up a Jedi even if she didn’t want to be.

When Ben saw that she wasn’t responding to that he moved to grab her arm but stopped as he heard the door opening. He wanted to force whoever it was back inside and keep the door shut but he knew that would end with a lecture on the improper use of the force. He had heard that lecture one too many times. He didn’t care if it was wrong to use the force to make the younger kids leave him alone; sometimes he just couldn’t answer ‘why?’ again.

“Ah there you are!” Ben looked over his should and saw Owen Serv’laya his mother was part of the Galactic Senate she was once a close ally of his mother’s but now they seemed to have rather conflicting views from what Ben had picked up. Owen and Ben were once ‘Friends’ of a sort in the way that they were often shoved in a room for hours together and expected to play and get along. Owen never seemed to actually like Ben as far as Ben could tell and he honestly could care less. He was a weird kid always needing to outshine Ben in everything; even befriending C3PO. That annoyed Ben. When Aslog came along Owen stop coming around. Ben thru I’m in a lake after he had pulled one of her braids; Ben had no way of knowing that Owen didn’t know how to swim but that seem to put a end to the friendship.

Now Owen was known as a pretty big player, he wasted his mothers money and statue on winning over women and men to his bed. Ben couldn’t remember a time in the last 3 years where he hadn’t heard or seen him without someone on his arm. Which was what made today different; he was alone. That bothered Ben, he had gotten in letters that Owen had tried talking and making advances towards Aslog at a event the past spring. Aslog grabbed Ben’s arm as it hung by his side to support herself to get off the ledge and to get closer to Ben and further away from Owen as he got closer.

“I have been looking for you two” His smile seemed as slimy as his hair that was slicked back into perfect shape. “Aslog dear, I was hoping we could talk!” Ben glared at the man, there was nothing for them to talk about. “Oh Ben you don’t need to glare so hard. Always the protective big brother I see.” Ben’s jaw clenched, he wanted to punch Owen in the face so badly right now. Aslog gripped his arm, she was nerves she could practically feel the force changing around Ben like an aura.

“I am not her brother and you have nothing of importance to say. You should go.” Owen just laughed at Ben, pushing his shoulder a little in a teasing manner. Aslog gripped Ben’s arm tighter as he made fist. He had intruded on them and then on top of that was touching him now, like they were some casual friend.

“I just wanted to remind you of my offer.” He spoke directly to Aslog now who just stared at him with confusion. When he saw this he just laughed. “About coming to stay with mother and I. If the Jedi business doesn’t work out. She adores you; the rage to riches story has always been her favorite.” Ben took one stepped forward, like he was going to lunge out at him. He really wanted to hit this snob in the face, how dare he saw something like that; Aslog was his family she was who she was and her life was no fairy tale.

As the dark haired boy took a step forward it made the blonde step back his hands up. He didn’t actually seem scared more like he was mocking his attack stance. Owen would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoying getting under the great Ben Solo’s skin. He did; he enjoyed it a lot.

“She doesn’t need your ‘offer’ she is going to be a great Jedi, just like me and just like my uncle. So perhaps you should hurry back to mommy; I’m sure it’s time for feeding.” For once in the conversation Owen’s smug face dropped. He had heard those jokes a lot.

“Jedi? Hm Is that what you are? Could have fooled me. You look far more like that grandfather of your.” Ben’s brows frowned, how did his grandfather have anything to do with this. Aslog knew what he was talking about and frowned, she stepped between them now and glared at him.

“Owen you should leave, now.” Aslog was a small girl and didn’t threaten Owen at all but if he got on her bad side it would mess with his mothers plans. With a small bow he back away but not before giving Ben a shit eating grin. Once he had gone back inside Aslog exhaled and turned back to Ben who just looked back her. She knew what Owen was talking about, with his grandfather but as she looked back at him Aslog released he had no idea. No one had said anything to Ben about his grandfather and now Aslog wondered why that was.

“What was he talking about?” When she didn’t respond Ben grew irritated, she was hiding things from him; Something she had never done before. He gripped her arm, that shocked her he was grabbing it and forcing her to look at him. “What aren’t you tell me!?” His voice was stern Aslog wasn’t sure she had ever heard him sound so serious.

Aslog started fumbling with words she didn’t know what should say, she needed to tell him she didn’t want to be a Jedi but that seemed so small in comparison to perhaps spilling the family secret to Ben. She thought about how upset everyone would be they would for sure make her go to the Jedi Temple. But Ben had a right to know and he was her home; he was the person she was suppose to be able to go to and him being able to go to her as well. With her eyes closed shut tight a small part of her just hoped it would go away.

“Aslog!?” Ben shook her and that was all it took.

“Darth Vader is your grandfather.” The words slipped from her mouth and she covered it eyes going wide. She saw Ben’s face just go in disbelief; it would make sense how could his grandfather be the monster of the galaxy while his uncle was the savior. Moments of Ben’s life came flashing to his mind. ‘The dark side is always there.’ ‘You can not fall to the dark side!’ Luke never said that to the other children he had thought it was because they were family but maybe there was more. Different moments where Ben wouldn’t be allowed to call Vader a ‘bad guy’ growing up. “The court has been whispering about it for months now… I don’t think Leia and Han know that I know..” she rubbed her arms. “I don’t think they want us to know.”

“Why would they care if you know!? Your just some girl who was gifted with the force! I have a destiny; it’s my family, my bloodline that everyone is scared of.” Ben snapped at Aslog she stepped back from his words that seemed to come out and crack like a whip. Making him step forward; despite his words all he wanted to do was be closer to her, he wanted to know that everything was going to be the same that she wasn’t going

“Ben!” Looking towards the door they saw Leia and Han standing there. Han had shouted at him; he was worried when he saw him step towards her in should a manner. He had never seen his son so angry. He knew Ben had a temper but never had he or anyone in there family been on the receiving end of that. They had heard what Ben said and were worried now in the response that they were receiving; was this just shock?

Moving forward Leia gulped and tried to smile at her son. She regretted not telling him now; she could see the hurt in his eyes. He felt lied too; they had told him his grandfather was a great man never that he had turned and fallen to the dark side. Never that he was the person who crushed what they fought to preserve. Leia thought telling a young boy something like that could have gotten out of hand. Then Luke didn’t want him getting curious about the dark side so they hand’t told him when he started training; perhaps that was wrong as well.

“You lied to me!”

“We never meant to.” Leia moved forward again getting closer to her son. Aslog was between them still and she felt bad for both parties. She knew it wasn’t easy both her and Ben being force sensitive; but not knowing where you came from was hard too. She could understand why Ben was so upset. Things he thought were fact were false his faith was being shock. The lightsaber he carried with pride should have been carried in shame. The man he admired was one many feared; what did that make him now? “We thought we were protecting you. We just didn’t know how to tell you, we didn’t know when the right time would be.”

Ben glared at his mother; he hated her right now. He felt like he was just some side job to her, he was just some investment to bring back some dead idea. He wasn’t actually her son, just another way to ‘balance’. His father was no better; just sitting back letting her do whatever she wanted. He didn’t care as long as he had his ship and Aslog following in tote. He put her in danger left and right and didn’t even care! Ben grabbed Aslog’s hand and pushed past his mothers; Aslog was tripping behind to keep up.

“Where are you going?” Leia rushed out, this was one of the first times in her life she felt helpless; under the harsh eyes of her son as she spat his words as her.

“We are going home.” He meant the Jedi Temple and that was when Aslog pulled back against Ben which made him stop he looked back to see that same look in her eyes that was their when she was going to tell him about his grandfather. Then he remembered before Owen had been there and she was trying to talk to him. She heisted then too.

“She isn’t going, she isn’t going to be a Jedi.”

“Han?” Leia asked confused and worried. Turning around Aslog looked at Han with hope. He was going to let her stay.

Han felt now was a good time to put his foot down, Leia had taken the wheel when it came to making choices for the children and disregard Han in all manners. He knew she was doing her best but he couldn’t let her do what she had done to Ben to Aslog.

“What are you even talking about!? She is force sensitive she is going to be a Jedi!” Ben’s words made Aslog jump, she was scared with everyone going against him Han would back down but he didn’t. He had that look in his eye that Leia hadn’t seen in a long time that rebel look; the one she had fallen in love with. He was smiling that sly smile he had at Aslog and Leia couldn’t help but have a sad smile; she knew by letting Han and Aslog run off it was going to make them happy but break Ben’s heart.

“My ship leaves tomorrow you gonna be on kid?” Aslog leaped into Han’s arms, eyes full with tears she didn’t know why but she was crying. It felt like all her silent pleases were being answered.

‘ _He is taking her from you_.’

Ben just saw red and like he had heard a voice in his head the corners of his mind sung the fraise over in his mind as he stood there. He didn’t understand how she could choice a life of crime over the calling of a Jedi!

‘ ** _He is taking her from you!_** ’

Ben felt his head pound as the thought seemed to try and make it his own. He had never felt this even when Luke had been teaching him about mind reading. He felt like his head was occupied by two forces but both were him and he couldn’t make it stop.

" ** _HE IS TAKING HER FROM YOU!_** ”

Before Ben knew what was happening he had punched the stone wall, breaking his hand on contact. Leia cried out for him running to him while Han pulled Aslog closer to him and away from Ben’s outburst. Once he had hit the wall his mind had stop chanting and was only filled with the thought of his own pain. Leia was over trying to see his hand while Han looked at his son in shock. He saw in his dad’s eyes that he was hurt, Ben didn’t understand why. He was the one getting what he wanted.

Ben yanked his hand away from his mother, he held it close to his chest as he made his way to the door. He didn’t look back to see the three set of eyes watching him; they were all silent as they waiting for him to do or say something. He stood there breathing for a moment; he wanted to tell Aslog to come with him wanted to leave this place and go where he knew they would be accepted; even if he didn’t know where that place was yet.

“Ben are you o-“

“I want to be alone.” His snapping cute off Aslog and proceeded inside; she didn’t know what to do. Was she suppose to sacrifice her dream and chances to be a Jedi. She knew that would fix things with Ben if there was a way to fix them but was that really fair. She would be living a lie and surly when he started thinking more clearly he would see that. Right?


End file.
